A Dilemma
by paulajaey
Summary: What if Agent John Garrett wasn't the Clairvoyant? What if he actually answered to someone else? Everything has changed, after all. Occurs after "Turn, Turn, Turn." Rating for future chapter(s).
1. Chapter 1

As soon as he stepped off the plane's ramp, he heard a voice.

"You brought someone along," it stated.

"It's nice to have back up," Garrett replied, in his signature snarky tone. "Besides, I couldn't dirty my hands at the time," displaying the handcuffs that were around his wrists only moments before.

"Hmm," it sighed, steps echoing from out of the shadows.

The HYDRA sleeper agent didn't bat an eyelid: she was beautiful. Standing on the shorter side, she had long, black hair, big, dark brown eyes, and skin as fair as her favourite fruit, white nectarines. She wore no make up because she didn't need any, but that was where her physical, and mental, modesty stopped.  
Plunging necklines, backless tops, short skirts, and high heels were her preference, although not all together in one outfit. Please, this woman was class embodied.

For this particular meeting, her hair was up in a ponytail and her attire was black: a suit jacket that showed off her cleavage, straight-legged pants, and strappy, high-heeled sandals. Her hands were in her pockets as she walked out to meet him.

"Is he going to come out and play?" she asked, seductively, bringing a manicured hand up to the agent's chest.

"I told him to wait in the plane," he answered, looking down at the petite woman and trying to keep his eyes unreadable.

She slightly leaned to one side, looking at the plane. She heard a man, waiting somewhat impatiently for what seemed like orders. And she felt his good looks.

"What a good soldier," she thought, as well as, "What a sexy specimen."

The woman turned her attentions back to Garrett.

"We're going to have problems with that one," she said a little nonchalantly, standing up a little straighter, if that was possible.

Garrett focused his gaze, eyes now betraying an emotion. Not the one from earlier, however.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. "He's a willing patron of our cause!"

"_Your_ cause," she emphasized, dropping her hand back to her side. "Not mine. I'm merely along for the ride, remember?"

There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she said this. The agent didn't care to ask what her plans were before events went into motion, so why would he now? As long as he reached his goal.

The woman went on: "And are you sure he's still on your side? You haven't been with your student for a while now; things may have changed…"

Garrett tried to bore his eyes into her soul.

"What aren't you telling me?"

She turned coy.

"If I tell you, I don't think you'd be able to handle it well. Or, should I say, I don't think you'd be able to not pummel your boy long enough for him to explain."

He looked at her in disbelief.

She smiled, putting both of her hands on Garrett's chest.

"I'll take care of it. I think a woman's touch is just what he needs," she said, stepping to the side of the man.

"Besides," she continued, looking up at him, "I need to get my hands dirty."

With a wink, she walked away with a sway in her step, looking forward to her first physical encounter with Agent Grant Ward.

* * *

**~*Author's Note: I haven't watched "Providence" yet, but I am about to. Just posting this up before the viewing. We'll see how the episode changes or doesn't change the outcome of my story, but hopefully it won't interfere with my plans. Unsure of how long this will be, but I hope you stay tuned, and I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Garrett stood for a moment in silence, watching the woman walk away.

And then someone else stepped out of the shadows.

"Were you standing there this whole time, Flowers?" he asked.

"If I say no, would that make you feel better?" Raina countered softly and a little annoyed.

"No," he answered, "It wouldn't."

Her nod lingered before speaking again.

"I wondered," she began, "How you got involved with my cousin…"

"There's not much to the story," he said. "She contacted me. And I didn't have much of a choice."

Raina sensed there was more, so she stayed quiet: she was right. Premonition, in whatever capacity, ran in the family, it seemed.

Garrett continued, "She knew about our little endeavour with S.H.I.E.L.D. and was willing to further the process. How could I pass that up?"

She nodded, getting lost in her thoughts once more but was interrupted mid-nod by a question:

"You're still going to work on this project?"

She smiled.

"Of course. Rhea told me what I needed to know."

Garrett gave her a pointed look.

Her smile became a little brighter, and continued: "And I couldn't go on living without knowing more about Agent Coulson and the TAHITI project."

The HYDRA agent smirked, "I thought you would have bowed out once you found out the voice you spoke with on the phone wasn't the Clairvoyant."

"I will admit I wasn't pleased with the revelation," Raina said, starting to walk around the airplane hanger, "But she's proven herself to me, and we've become closer as a result…"

"Family is a little overrated, don't you think?" Garrett asked, following the girl in the flower dress.

"Yes," she replied, still walking, "If it helps me get what I want, however, I don't see the problem."

He chuckled.

"You two are so alike, it's scary."

"Well," she smiled, stopping in her steps and glancing coyly at the man over her shoulder, "We are related."

Garrett brought his hands up to touch Raina's waist, but missed as she quickly stepped out of reach.

"And we play hard to get," she threw in the air, walking towards the door to leave.

He smirked once more, glancing towards the plane.

"Depending on your mood, of course," he said under his breath, smiling and turning to follow the object of his desire.

* * *

**~*Author's Note: Hey guys. This may or may not have turned out how I wanted it to (if not, major edits will occur, but I'm lazy, so we'll see), but I hope you liked it. The next one will go back to Rhea aka the Clairvoyant and Grant, don't worry ;) Honestly, it took me a while to find the inspiration to write this one, but after watching "Providence," I realized I had forgotten about Raina in the first chapter, and I didn't think she should have been missed…I seem to have a soft spot for that character, even if she might be a complete nut case. Also, she and Garrett have some kind of chemistry/romantic beginnings, which is twisted, but I kinda like it. What does that say about me as a person? :P Anyway, see all y'all at the next and probably final chapter.  
PS. Another realization I had was that I don't like to keep people waiting. The next story I write, I'll be sure to get the entire thing done before posting it, whether it be a shorter story or a multi-chapter story.  
PPS. Thanks for all the follows and favourites! You know who you are ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

She found him pacing the length of the lounge, crunching broken glass with every step.

His back was turned to her when she walked in, so she leaned against the doorway with her hands still in her pockets, taking in his wonderful body.

He paused a fraction of a second before moving, sensing he wasn't alone.

Grant Ward expected to see the form of his mentor, but he stopped once more as soon as he turned around, not quite registering the petite and curvy seductress in front of him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, masking the desire that wanted to creep into his voice.

She took a few slow steps into the room, tilting her head to the side.

"Who do you think I am?" she countered, bringing a hand up to graze the exposed skin of her neck and chest with her fingertips.

He took a moment, distracted by her actions, before answering: "You must be one of Garrett's pawns, like Raina."

She smirked and her eyes smouldered, putting her hand back in her pockets as she walked lazily around the room.

"He didn't tell you," she said breezily. She already knew that, of course; she enjoyed his discomfort.

"Didn't tell me what?" the handsome agent questioned, his voice becoming agitated, letting his eyes follow the woman's path.

"It doesn't really matter now," she said, touching the damaged furniture in her wake.

He stayed silent, his eyes trained on her every move.

She paused, and smiled.

"Your silence speaks volumes."

He had no idea how true those words were, but stayed quiet anyway.

Suddenly: "How's Skye?"

Confusion and worry crossed his beautiful face and he whipped his eyes to look into her face.

"What?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, feigning innocence.

"Skye? Your teammate? Your pupil slash underling? The one you were teaching to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?"

She contemplated her last question for a moment.

"What a waste of time and energy," she smirked, becoming coy once more.

Glancing at the man in the corner of her eye, she continued.

"Except, of course, for the fact that you started to like her."

Ward strode over fast to get to where she was standing.

"Maybe even love her…"

Grabbing her throat and slamming her into the wall, he demanded, "How did you know that?"

A look of annoyance crashed her facial features as she had to gaze up at the double agent, who towered over her 5' frame. And yet his body heat and scent were intoxicating.

Then a soft, female voice in his head asked, "How do you think?"

Ward loosened his grip on her and took a step back, surprise written all over his face.

"You can read minds," he stated after a moment, still processing what he had just heard.

She smirked again.

"Among other things."

Releasing his hand from her neck, but still standing fairly close, she kept her eyes on his face, gauging his emotions.

"So," Ward started, "You're the Clairvoyant."

"Not what you were expecting?" she asked. "Maybe an old man with a wispy white beard and a cane?" she questioned again with a laugh.

But she composed herself quickly: "I'm thinking she's going to be a problem. Skye, I mean. Which makes you a liability.

"For her, and for yourself."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Torn between love and duty…" she replied. "I don't need to spell it out for you, do I?"

"No," he said after a moment, eyes still on her. "I've already ran all the scenarios in my head."

"Good," she said flippantly, sidestepping the HYDRA agent to walk over the lounge exit. "I can tell Garrett the good news."

He grabbed her arm before she could get any further.

She smiled.

"Unless," she continued, "You haven't given up on her."

Grant sighed; he wouldn't look at her, but heard what she had to say in his head.

Her eyes twinkled.

Then, she walked towards the lounge exit, seductively swaying her hips.

Knowing he was still looking at her back, she undid the buttons of her jacket and let it drop to the floor behind her.

She felt him stiffen, mentally and physically.

Pausing to glance over her naked shoulder, she looked into his lust-filled brown eyes with her own coy ones.

"Coming?"

* * *

**~*Author's Note: I know, I know: I'm the worst. I have reasons, like school is hard and busy, but you've all heard that before. The reasons that are relevant, though, is that I've been having difficulty staying true to the original character I wrote in the first chapter, as well as writing the steamier parts of the story, which is going to be the next chapter...And now I hear the cheers as you're probably happy this is continuing longer than I expected :P Or not. Whichever.  
****Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter: do you like it, do you hate it, does it still have the same tone as the previous chapters? Hopefully I'll get the last chapter out soon. But in the meantime, thanks for reading, and/or favouriting, and/or following! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Looking forward once again, she continued towards the back of the plane.

But not before Grant caught up to Rhea, sliding his hands over her pale waist and onto her bare stomach.

"Hmm," she purred, closing her eyes, appreciating the hard body against her own.

She turned herself into the man and laced her arms around his neck, bringing his face down towards her own.

Moving his hands down to cup her ass, and bring her half-naked body closer to his, he kissed her hungrily.

Kissing him back with just as much passion, she hooked her legs around his waist, allowing him to make the next move.  
Or did she?

Ward took long strides with the mystery woman in his arms towards the interrogation room, the only place in the near vicinity without any broken glass.

Setting her down on the table, he let his hands drift over her body, tickling her skin as he went.

She laughed breathlessly, taking a hold of his hands and pulling him down on top of her as she lay down on the table, the sudden cold of the metal on her back contrasting with heat from her skin.

Their kissing continued until Rhea opened her eyes to see dark eyes peering at her. She sunk down onto the table once again, considering her lover's features and expression.

Then, rolling her body up from the table, she kissed him once again, her tongue invading his mouth as she reached for the hem of Grant's black shirt and pulled, discarding it immediately.

She then pushed him backwards with her body until he was sitting in one of the metal chairs, and straddled his legs so she was sitting in his lap.

Rhea brought her lips to his once again, getting lost in the act for a few minutes.

Suddenly, he felt metal on his wrists and heard the quick clicks of closing handcuffs behind his back.

"Wha—" Ward said, dazed from the sudden action and tried to free his hands.

The woman leaned back for a moment, allowing the man to calm down.

Rhea snaked her arms behind his neck once more and whispered in his ear, "I know how you like to feel in control all the time." She leaned back to look into his eyes. "But not this time."

He looked into her now soft eyes with his angered ones. And she laughed lowly.

"Don't worry," she said, nuzzling his ear. "I'll take good care of you."

Then she moved down to kiss his neck, gliding her hands over his taut, naked torso. She continued, kissing down his chest and stomach, taking her time, as she was sure it was torturing him.

Grant let out a deep moan when he finally felt the side of her face against his pant-covered cock.

Her bright eyes found his in the next moment.

_Would he like to come out and play?_

"Oh God, yes," he growled.

Rhea continued to rub her cheeks against his hard and hot length for a few long seconds until she moved her hands up to his legs to free him of his constraints.

Unable to take her eyes away from her prize, she unzipped the fly of his pants and hooked her fingers on the top. Grant lifted his hips as she pulled his final clothing items off his body, taking his shoes and socks with them.

He felt her inside his head, but she didn't say anything as she stepped away from the chair, facing him, a small smile on her beautiful face.

Slowly, she placed her hands on her stomach, grazing her way up to her breasts. Squeezing them lightly, she tilted her head back and let out a small moan.

Trailing her hands back down her stomach, she rested her hands on the top of her pants, and turned so her back was facing the agent.

Grant's eyes were locked on her movements, as she stepped out of her slacks, and her heels, just slightly bending at the waist and arching her back so he could get a good look at her.

She faced him once more, and smiled. She walked slowly towards the man, giving him time to appreciate her petite physique, and to harden even further.

"I don't really believe in foreplay," she said. "But I feel like we've already done it."

When she was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of the man, she got up on her tiptoes to straddle his lap.

Before she completely sat down, however, she rubbed her slit against his erect member, eliciting another moan from the man and a quick intake of breath from her.

She fell forward, resting her hands on his shoulders and her forehead on his forehead.

"I've been waiting for this for so long," she whispered, panting, still not lowering her body onto him.

She felt his brow furrow on her forehead.

She chuckled lowly.

"There's so much you don't know…"

And she finally sank her body down, her snatch greedily taking in as much of him as she could.

What she didn't expect, however, were his hands sliding under her thighs to pick her up as he slammed her up against the wall.

"Aah!" she cried.

"Seems there are some things you don't know either," Grant said through gritted teeth, as he thrust himself into her repeatedly.

"Or just ignoring—ah fuck!" she countered, trying to keep her composure but failing.

"I guess it's time I took control of the situation," he said calmly, the sounds of skin slapping against skin, heavy breathing and moans filling the air.

"Uuh" was all Rhea could muster as she let herself surrender to the immense pleasure she felt between her legs, bringing her head down to capture his mouth with hers as she clenched her inner walls.

He moaned against her mouth, walking backwards with her legs wrapped around his waist so he could sit on the edge of the interrogation room's table.

"Why are you so tight?"

She let out an airy chuckle, which ended in a gasp.

"Like I said. I've been waiting."


	5. Chapter 5

Grant Ward woke up on the floor of the interrogation room on the bus.

Alone.

He wasn't surprised, and yet he frowned. Rhea didn't seem like the "wham, bam, thank you ma'am" type. But you could never really tell with those gifted types.

As he got up, putting on his pants, John Garrett walked through the door.

"Great, you're up," he said.

"What the—" Ward started, surprised.

"What?" Garrett retorted. "Just 'cause you got lucky doesn't mean we stop doing our jobs."

The man composed himself quickly. "What's the plan?"

"Well," Garrett explained, "The Clairvoyant told me we needed to go to Peru for a second. Said we would know what to look for once we landed."

"We're in the air right now?" Grant asked, an expression of disbelief crossing his beautiful face.

"Yup."

Garrett turned to walk away before he paused right before the open doorway.

"Oh, and by the way," he said over his shoulder, "She wants an answer."

"To what?" Grant asked, trying to feign ignorance.

His mentor turned to face him, a dark, serious look on his features.

"You know what."

* * *

_~* It has been forever, and I apologize. Sex scenes are hard to write...But this is it! I finally got around to finishing it. All the self-guilt piled up enough for me to knock out the conclusion. So I hope you aren't too disappointed with how it ended. Thank you to all who have followed and favourited: although you didn't nag at me to get it done, those follows were silently hounding me to finish._

_Unfortunately, I haven't been keeping up with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. for the past 6 months or so. It seemed to be dragging on to nowhere. But, I've been informed by a friend of mine that it has gotten interesting, however, I am still not feeling the urge to pick it up again. Maybe once I see Avengers: Age of Ultron in May, I'll get interested ;)_

_Anyway, thanks again everyone. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Check out my other stories too, if you are a part of their fandoms ^^_


End file.
